


No Strings Attached

by ellamaraschino



Category: Midsommar (2019)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cults, During Canon, Fluff, Gen, Sibling Bonding, Siblings, Wholesome, a24 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellamaraschino/pseuds/ellamaraschino
Summary: Pelle has a word with Maja about her intentions with Christian.!! WAS WRITTEN BEFORE AUTHOR WATCHED THE DIRECTORS CUT !!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	No Strings Attached

"Do you know what this is?" Josh inquires, handling a small sliver of wood. "I found it under Christian's bed."

Pelle gently takes and looks over the charm, carved ever so precise with a mark personally curated of Wunjo and Laguz. Of course he does — And he knows precisely who snuck it under Christian's bedframe as well. Maja might be quiet but she's never been subtle, the red fox.

"Ah. That's a love rune. Casts a love spell."

"A love rune?"

"Yeah. Under Christian's bed?" Pelle smiles, looking out to the aforementioned friend approaching them. Speak of the devil.

* * *

"May I join you?" asks Maja, hiking up to the garden Pelle's been tending to. She has a moment to sit and breathe Gaia's sweet air before the day's culinary work and they have only had a brief moment to catch up since Pelle brought the Americans to them. A lot of his time is spent showing his friends around, which Maja doesn't mind. But she's finally taking the opportunity to spend time with him before he goes off to school again and she has to wait for Christmas.

"Of course." Pelle nods, gazing up to his sister and squinting as the summer sun beams out behind her amber hair like some glamorized artistic depiction of the mother Mary. Maybe. He's not entirely familiar with Christian faith, only the silly descriptions that keep unbalanced protesters outside their campus. So much fighting. . So much violence. .

He offers her a smile just as warm. "You realize my good friend Christian. . is taken, yes?" he snips a few longer blades of grass and turns to face her. He's smirking, subtle but quite there.

"I've pieced it together." she murmurs, looking out into the field, watching as the one referred to prances around like a fool in search of information on their community. She wonders what he wants with them — but doesn't care enough beyond his body to ask. . or really make conversation. She's considered approaching with the suggestion of an interview to try and get closer to him but Pelle is right. He is taken — and Maja truly doesn't want to cause any trouble, or any more than necessary. She enjoys his girlfriend. She's very pretty. But pretty won't give her what is needed and pretty won't be approved by the Elder Siv for a mating ritual. Not to mention the fact that Dani seems much more loyal than her partner and more than likely wouldn't deceive _him_ as he seems so willing to _her_. That is an unfortunate advantage to the young Hargan and will most likely lead to an eventual heartbreak for the outsider. Poor thing.

_They will welcome her with open arms when it does._

"You could at least try to keep your affections for him hidden." Pelle teases boyishly, watching her pick a small yellow flower and tucking it in one of the loops she braided into her hair.

"Then how will he know that I am around?" she speaks with the slightest bit of fret in her tone, lifting the pale blush petals of another before picking that one as well.

"Believe me, Maja. He knows." he assures with a soft tone. Another snip is heard not soon after his words.

". . Do you support me?"

"When haven't I?" Pelle furrows his brow and glances to her with worry in his cerulean hues, concerned that he's unknowingly given her indication of betrayal.

"Never. But men always defend their men friends. . That's what I've noticed." says Maja

"So why would I deny my men friends such a luxury?" Pelle shrugs innocently, the unrepressed smile returning at the thought of Dani being given an easy out to this strenuous relationship. He's only heard on so many occasions how Christian treats her and not even from _her_ perspective but from overhearing Christian's self indulgent grievances and truly, through each and every one of Christian's rants, Pelle could never relate to his struggles even once. All of them have proven just how selfish of a person he was. But Pelle has been good. . been quiet. . a kind friend who listens and nods and doesn't mind when 80% of a smoking session is centered around how unhappy he is when his girlfriend is with him, only proving how much more painful it must be for her.

Pelle wouldn't do that to her. He wouldn't gossip about her to his friends and family, wouldn't speak of her without her knowledge. He couldn't dream of being so selfish; so _unfair_ to a kind soul such as Dani's.

Maja squints and tilts her head, grinning knowingly. She sees exactly what's going on here. "You _like_ her." she coos and Pelle turns back to the greenery as his sister continues on. "I know you do."

"Who?" Pelle gives a fleeting attempt at playing oblivious, unable to hide that _look_ in his eyes, a brightening of his cheeks and a slow pulling at each corner of his mouth.

"I won't tell." Maja promises. No strings attached. No conditions. She just won't. They don't bribe each other here. They don't delate each other here. To Harga if you betray one, you betray all. To Harga, if you harbor an ailment, everyone feels with you and everyone will hold you. To Harga, when you've nothing else, you have a family.

"Thank you."

Maja merely responds with a lone nod. That isn't even a question. That's what family is for.

"He seemed defensive when I spoke of the age of consent. . So the seed has certainly been planted. I'm sure you'll find a way to help it grow."

"Did he?" asks Maja with twinkling peridot irises, looking up and out to her lust interest again. He's speaking to Valentin, having finally found someone to pry cultural information out of. Alright. Enough daydreaming. "I have to go cook. I've already wasted enough time." she rises, smoothing out her dress and placing a soft hand on Pelle's shoulder as she passes behind him. "Blessed be, Pelle."

"Blessed be, Maja."

**Author's Note:**

> It actually took me a while to try and decipher Maja's rune so please forgive me if I got that wrong. I believe it's a hybrid between Wunjo (Joy) and Laguz (Love and dreams) because I don't think that combination exists on it's own or at least that I'm familiar with. So please bear with me! (Get it, bear? lol)
> 
> I also reeeally tried to paint her out as kinder than I could've depicted her. I don't think that Maja has cruel intentions toward Dani, she just doesn't see anything wrong with mating with Christian if it's for the greater good.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
